


Fire Away

by sweetnsourshuri



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression, F/M, Mental Illness, One Shot, Trauma, abuse mention, blurbs, mental health, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnsourshuri/pseuds/sweetnsourshuri
Summary: ScarletVision blurb based on Niall Horan's 'Fire Away' for @AcousticArtist1 on twitter





	Fire Away

**Author's Note:**

> this is so quick and short i apologize it's past midnight and tired lmao

It wasn’t hard to tell when something was wrong. Not for him at least. It started with little things that others wouldn’t necessarily notice. Her smile was a little less wide, her eyes shined a little less, and her expressions were a little rougher. But he noticed, of course he did. Vision, who had memorized Wanda’s face and couldn’t help but notice any slight change. Vision, who just wants to see Wanda truly happy, and would do anything to help her.

It was a quiet night in Avenger’s tower. Wanda was on the couch watching TV when Vision came over and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He felt her try to shy away at first before beginning to embrace his presence. She gave him a quick, small smile before returning her attention to the show. Something was wrong. He could tell. Wanda had faint dark circles under her eyes; her gaze was dissociated and detached. Even the smile she gave him, as small and short as it was, was different – sad, almost.

Vision sat down next to her on the couch. He didn’t meet her eyes at first. He just stared down at his hands as they reached out for hers. Her hands wrapped around his, their fingers intertwining. When he looked up, a few tears escaped and were running down Wanda’s cheek. He used his free hand to caress her cheek while his thumb worked to wipe away the tears.

“Wanda...” Vision said softly. She closed her eyes, causing a few more tears to escape. “Please, talk to me.”

“It’s nothing, Vis,” her voice cracking. “Really I’m alright.” She forced a smile as her eyes locked with his.

“Wanda, you’re crying. Clearly, something isn’t alright.”

Wanda pressed her lips together before she let out a sigh.

“I can’t burden you any more than I already have.”

Vision was shocked. Wanda could never be a burden to him. He couldn’t believe that a thought like this could even cross her mind. He squeezed her hand to reassure her.

“Wanda, you are not a burden. Don’t ever think you are. You deserve to be heard and to speak about whatever you’re feeling. You deserve the world.”

“I just don’t want to dump everything on you, Vis. It’s not fair.”

“Wanda,” Vision started, taking both of her hands into his. “I’m offering to be your dumping ground if that’s what you need. I would do anything to make you happy, and I can tell you’re not happy and you haven’t been for a few weeks now. You hold me close, but at a distance, and your voice has been rougher and quieter. I know you think I don’t listen, but I do. You’re all I can think about. You may be lost right now, but I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever.”

“You don’t know that,” Wanda said quietly, looking down.

“What?”

“You don’t know that you’ll never leave. People leave unexpectedly, Vis. Whether they want to or not.”

Vision tightened his grip on her hands, interlocking their fingers and rubbing circles into the back of her hands with his thumb.

“Is that it? You’re afraid of losing me?” Vision wanted more than anything than to look into her eyes, to let her know that his connection to her transcends anything physical or emotional. To let her know that he believes he was meant to be with her forever.

“I’m afraid of a lot. I don’t know what I’d do if I lose you. I’ve only ever loved one person in my life and I lost him. The one person who made me happy after a lifetime of torture and abuse, the one person who truly knew me, my other half. I can’t lose you, too.”

Pietro. She was thinking about Pietro again. It had been a while since Sokovia, but that didn’t lessen the pain. That didn’t make it any more bearable.

“Wanda, you don’t have to be afraid. Whatever the future holds we can overcome it. I know this. As long as we’re together, it’ll be ok. I’ll steady your hand when you’re losing your grip. And even if I don’t understand you can talk to me. You don’t have to carry this weight alone.” Vision freed his right hand to cradle Wanda’s chin between his thumb and index finger. He gently lifted her head so her eyes could meet his. Even when she was crying she was stunning. This woman had become his moon, sun, and stars in a matter of minutes and after months of loving each other, living together, and working together he was still amazed by her beauty.  
“If you need to talk, Wanda, I’m here for you. Fire away.”

Wanda placed her left hand on the back of his neck and gently pulled Vision toward her. She stopped, their faces an inch away, as she glanced between his lips and his eyes. She lightly placed her lips on his. They both embraced the kiss, relieved to feel the warmth and love radiating off of each other. Wanda knew she wasn’t going to get her other half back, and that without Pietro, she would never be the same. Vision couldn’t completely erase her sadness and she knew these feelings would return, but she didn’t need to be afraid, for she had found her soulmate.

She heard Vision whisper something into the kiss. She couldn’t help but smile when she understood.

“Fire away.”


End file.
